<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legs Spread (Doctor!Jinyoung AU) by Mochi_Munchies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122768">Legs Spread (Doctor!Jinyoung AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_Munchies/pseuds/Mochi_Munchies'>Mochi_Munchies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Missionary Sex, OBGYN!Jinyoung, Orgasm Denial, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_Munchies/pseuds/Mochi_Munchies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends tell you about this new gynecologist in town that you really, really needed to see. After hassling you about it, they finally talk you into an appointment to see what all the fuss is about it. Needless to say, you’d be making follow-ups very soon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinyoung/F!Reader, Jinyoung/Reader, Jinyoung/You, Park Jinyoung/F!Reader, Park Jinyoung/Reader, Park Jinyoung/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legs Spread (Doctor!Jinyoung AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fulfilling the requested wishes of someone I’ll keep anon for now. This is basically a porno plot. Also, this is not how gynecologists work, y’all, alright? Don’t go to one expecting things like this to happen, okay?? Okay?? Good. Well, now that that’s outta’ the way, enjoy sinners. Y’all reading know what you’re getting into.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  <br/>“I still don’t get why you want me to see this doctor so bad,” you said. “Especially since I’ve already got one to look down there for me.”</p>
<p>You girl friend Rachel scoffed at your reaction in her tiny dress as you took another sip of your martini. You all decided to meet up this tiny party on the other side of town, using it as this week’s place for gossip and dirt. The few hundred people on the main floor dancing were background noise for you and the rest of the girls. “But your doc’s nothing like him,” she said. “In fact, that old bat’s the complete opposite. She’s a crabby little mole rat in like, what, her fifties?” Anna sneered beside her.</p>
<p>“God, every time I look at her, it’s like my mom’s the one telling me what’s wrong,” she said. “’You girls nowadays really need to be more careful about the kind of sex you’re having,’ she says. Sweety, it isn’t my fault that your shrimp-dicked husband doesn’t have the energy to give it to you anymore.” You wheezed along with the rest of your friends as you took a sip before replying. “But I mean, c’mon, let’s be real. Why am I paying for some guy to put me on a table when I can find a free, easier, and dumber one for free?” Rachel gasped dramatically as she shook her finger.</p>
<p>“No, no, it is completely different,” she persisted. “Like, okay, there’s good-looking guys out there, right? But then there’s good-good looking guys like him.” You rolled your eyes as she put her champagne down, fanning herself. “Like he is unbelievably fucking gorgeous, bitch. You need to see him.”</p>
<p>“I thought she was bullshitting too, (y/n),” Elise said, putting her hand on your shoulder. “But there’s just, like, something about the way he pays so much attention to you while you’re there. And he doesn’t talk like he’s somebody that fingers pussy of all ages, he just talks like he’s some cute guy you met a bar.” You gave her a look as you almost choked on your drink. “Wait, just how many of you bitches have seen him already?” You looked in disbelief as just about all your friends raised their hands. “Some of y’all have boyfriends! Some of you have husbands!”</p>
<p>“Hey, fucking and being married aren’t synonyms, okay?” Rachel said. “And I just went to see him one time after being hassled by Anna about him.”</p>
<p>“And by hassled, you mean I told you he was pretty hot after I had mine and you texted me thirty seconds later asking for the address?”</p>
<p>Rachel shoved Anna as they both laughed at each other, with you seated at the bar shaking your head. “One more martini, please,” you asked the bartender. He nodded as he started your next one. As the two finished bickering behind you, everyone went over in unison to tell you one thing. “You absolutely need to book an appointment with him, right now!”</p>
<p>“You don’t have some bum-ass husband or boyfriend to worry about!” Elise said.</p>
<p>“And it’s not like you’ve got anything but work planned, so you can set aside a day!” Anna added.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t like foreplay all that much,” Rachel said, patting your back. “Shit, it’s gotta’ be hard to remember what a man’s hands feel like instead of his dick.” You spun around as your eyes immediately widened, your hand ready to throw the entire drink at her. You closed your eyes and calmed yourself down. “If it gets you all off my ass about it, fine, fine!” They all cheered, telling you to take your phone out.</p>
<p>“You can make one online!” Anna said. “Do it, do it, do it!” You rolled your eyes as you went to the site. “Alright, we’re here, Christ,” you said. “What day do I pick?”</p>
<p>“How about Monday? It seems like a good start to the week,” Belle chimed in, pulling down her skirt slightly. You shook your head. “I’ve got other appointments Monday, work and volunteering, team bonding crap like that.”</p>
<p>“Then how about Wednesday-Thursday? You’re usually not scheduled then for work, right?” Elise said. You looked her way with your brow raised. “You guys are really set on me seeing some cute doctor, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” they all exclaimed in unison. You jumped slightly in surprise. “Jesus, fine, Thursday works.” You confirmed the appointment date on your phone as the girls finally dispersed from crowding you. The bartender slid you your new martini as Rachel patted your shoulder again. “Jokes aside, trust us when we say that this is a must,” she said. You didn’t look as you nodded, eating the olive off the toothpick. “Oh, and one more thing (y/n).” You turned toward her as you pulled it from your lips. She smirked at you.</p>
<p>“Try not to clench.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m actually here for this.”</p>
<p>You sighed to yourself as you opened the office door. The automated chime went off as the receptionist looked up. “Good afternoon,” she said with a brief smile. “Do you have an appointment with Dr. Park today?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” you said quietly. “It’s under the name (y/fn y/ln).” The woman typed in your name as she checked the screen, nodding slightly. “There you are, Miss (y/ln). Do you need to go to the restroom before we go in?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, no, I think I’m alright,” you replied. “Alright then, one moment.” The printer made noise as a sheet of paper was printed out, which the receptionist put on a clipboard before she stood up. “Right this way, please.” She walked around the reception desk and opened the door for you, leading you through the short halls. You passed a handful of other closed doors, each labeled with a respective letter and number combined. It didn’t take long before she opened the door to yours, letting you inside. She put the clipboard and paper on a table nearby. “Doctor Park is currently in another appointment for now, but he shouldn’t be long,” she said. “He’ll be here with you shortly, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” you replied. You set your purse down on a chair beside you. The woman nodded and smiled back as she closed the door. You hopped up on the table as you sat there, hands folded at your lap. You waited first ten, then fifteen, and then up to thirty minutes. You were starting to get annoyed. Why was literally everyone so dead set on you seeing him? No matter how cute he was, it didn’t change the fact that you were literally paying for some guy to just stick his rubbered digits in your vagina. If anything, he should be paying me for that privilege, you thought. Jeez, just how desperate was Rachel for a pair in her that wasn’t her husband?</p>
<p>You heard the door open as you immediately straightened up. As it opened, you saw a young man enter the room wearing his white coat, his black shoes tapping the floor. “Afternoon, miss,” he said, his tone pleasant and polite as he smiled at you. His hair was neatly styled, his forehead clear of any loose strands. He had this mix of manly and youthful features that seemed almost unreal combined as your heart fluttered. You couldn’t decide whether to stare at his stunning face, his muscular neck or his sharp jawline as he turned slightly to pick up your clipboard. On top of it all, you could tell just how broad his shoulders were underneath his coat. As he turned towards you, still looking over the sheet in hand, you caught yourself staring at his firm chest pressing itself against the fabric of his navy button-up shirt. You blinked twice at just how much he looked like some sort of male model. Exactly what kind of model he looked like is what your thoughts were scrambling to decide.</p>
<p>“Sorry for the wait, things have been so busy since I started my practice here.” You had to shake yourself out of it as you responded. “Oh, it’s no problem,” you said.</p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
<p>“I wasn’t waiting that long, really.” You chuckled, hands at your knees as you glanced downward. What the hell were you talking about? You were waiting over half an hour for this guy! The least he could do was-</p>
<p>“Are you sure? If so, then that’s a relief.”</p>
<p>You looked up as he was suddenly right in front of you at the table. Your eyes widened as they met his point-blank gaze, his eyes dark and deep as they looked into yours. His lips were adjusted into this slight smile at you as your eyes instantly shifted to them, noticing just how plump they were. You gasped under your breath as you took an equally quiet breather. “Anyway,” he said. “It says here you’ve been experiencing irregular pains and cramps off-schedule for the past two months?” You kept a calm exterior as your mind scrambled to respond as naturally as possible.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s really just been off lately,” you fibbed. “I thought it was just because I’ve been so stressed at work lately that it’s been affecting my health, but now I really am worried.” Your heart felt like it was about to beat out of your chest the entire time you were bullshitting as he didn’t take his eyes off yours even once, softening his gaze to one of concern when you finished. “It really sounds like you’ve been having a tough time,” he said, pulling up a stool to sit on. “What kind of work do you do?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I just work the nine to five, just like everyone else,” you said, barely keeping your voice from shaking.</p>
<p>If he could just look away for, like, two seconds, you might have been able to calm down.</p>
<p>“Hey, people that work behind the desk aren’t appreciated enough if you ask me,” he said, finally looking away as he took a pen out his coat pocket to write on your sheet. You sighed in relief as you looked up slightly. “If there weren’t people like you to help someone like me out, I don’t think I’d even have a practice like this.”</p>
<p>“But you seem like a pretty smart guy, though!” you protested. You hissed slightly as you realized just how stupid you sounded. You’d just met the guy, there was no way you could know that!</p>
<p>Wait, why did you care?!</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he chuckled. “Glad I seem that way so far.” He clicked his tongue as he realized something, leaving you confused. The doctor put the clipboard to his side with one hand as he extended the other your way. “Where are my manners, goodness! I’m Dr. Jinyoung Park, by the way, it’s good to meet you Ms. (y/fn y/ln).” You quickly took his hand as you caught on. “Oh, of course, it’s nice to meet you too,” you said. You swallowed quietly at just how large his hand was compared to yours, staring at the veins peeking out from his grip on yours. You’d almost forgotten you were sitting in a doctor’s office in the midst of things. Damn, you thought. Rachel was right when she said he was nothing like-</p>
<p>You were cut off mid-thought by the sudden recollection of why you were here.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not the smoothest conversation starter, but there’s a bathroom next door to get changed in whenever you want to start, with a gown just hanging by the door,” he chuckled. “Oh, and you can leave your things here, so it’s not a hassle later.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” you said. You timidly hopped off the table as you walked slowly toward the door. Your heartbeat was now pounding as you shut the door behind you in the hall. Why were you so nervous? It was just a check-up, nothing more! It wasn’t like you were some high school kid showing her pussy for the first time, you were a grown-ass woman with grown-ass experiences! Why in hell was your heart beating itself against your ribcage for some young, hunky, gorgeous doctor that you just met?</p>
<p>“Wait, what?!” you said aloud, in disbelief at your own thoughts as you darted into the bathroom. You leaned over the sink as you stared at yourself in the mirror. “Get yourself together, (y/n)!” you said. “You’re just here to get in and get out. This is just to get Rachel and the rest off your back! Yup, this is just to get Rachel off your back, that’s right.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You glanced into the mirror at the green hospital gown hanging behind you, turning around and grabbing it from the hanger.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>You walked back into the room wearing the gown and slippers, carrying your clothes in yours arms. Dr. Park looked up and smiled as he finished writing something else on your sheet. “Whenever you’re ready, we’ll get started Ms. (y/ln).” You smiled politely and nodded, setting your clothes next to your purse. It’s just one time, it’s just one time, you kept telling yourself. After this, I am going to go home and I’m not going to have to deal with it again. You took off the slippers before hopping up on the examination table, laying your feet comfortably at the footrests. Dr. Park reached to the side of the table as it began rising. You felt your mouth go dry as he rolled over from your side to in front and between your legs. He set the clipboard down on the stand beside him as he walked away, the sound of running water in the background solidifying what was about to happen. As the water shut off, you heard the rip of paper towel as he dried his hands. You were still fine up to that point.</p>
<p>It was when you heard that familiar snap of latex that you jumped slightly.</p>
<p>You spotted him from the side as he calmly walked back to his stool. He pulled down at the hems of his bright blue gloves, making sure they fitted well to his fingers. “By the way Ms. (y/ln),” he said. “I saw on your form that you were already with another practice beforehand; I believe it was Dr. Fletcher on the other side of town. Is there a reason you chose not to see her today instead of me?” Your mouth opened as you stuttered to figure out a response.</p>
<p>“I uh, well, you see,” you said. “While I’ve been seeing Dr. Fletcher for a while now, the, the…the fees! Yeah, the fees are a little more out of my budget recently, and I’ve been looking for a new place to go that’s more convenient.” Dr. Park tilted his head at you slightly with a curious look, making your jaw clench.</p>
<p>“I see,” he said. “I wasn’t aware that Dr. Fletcher’s fees were so high for something as simple as a check-up.” You sighed silently in relief until you saw he sat down back down at his positioned seat. “In any case, let’s get started.”</p>
<p>His hands gently spread your legs from him as you stared at the ceiling, your lips pursed. “Alright, I’m just going to start by checking for any bumps or bruising.” You hummed a brief reply as you began feeling his hands on you, gently feeling spots out for anything unusual. You took slow breaths as you tried hard not to imagine the face and person of the hands between your thighs. “Nothing seems amiss on the surface,” he said. Your eyes widened as your breaths became shakier. “Mhm,” you replied. Your mouth felt dry again as you heard him apply lubricant gel. “So I’ll be checking inside now, alright?”</p>
<p>You took a slow breath as you felt his gelled digit push slowly inside. You stayed calm, having been examined before. You felt the usual press and search that was done, looking for any internal bruising or abrasions. You relaxed slightly, realizing that he was a doctor, first and foremost. Despite what your thoughts believed, he had been professional and polite at every step; maybe he was just popular because of that friendliness of his. In fact, you were starting to feel bad for even thinking about him in such a-</p>
<p>You gasped loudly as his finger suddenly pushed all the way to the knuckle into you, hitting your weak spot. You clenched tightly by reaction, your hands balling up in response.</p>
<p>“You know, Ms. (y/ln), you really shouldn’t talk to yourself so loudly in a bathroom right next door when the walls are so thin.”</p>
<p>You looked down as Dr. Park slowly drew his finger out. He stood up, looking at you with a mix of slight disdain and disbelief as he slowly took off his gloves. “You know, I really am a professional that takes pride in what he does,” he said. “But it’s really people like your friends that ruin a doctor’s reputation, you know that?” Suddenly he leaned over you, planting his arms to either side of you on the exam table as he stared you right in the eye. “I’m not stupid enough to believe that a whole string of women coming in for an appointment based on a ‘recommendation from a friend’ don’t have some sort of agenda beforehand. As soon as you said what you did about a Rachel, I instantly realized what was going on.” He leaned back up, putting his hands to his sides as he softened his gaze. “But, unlike your friends, you didn’t come in gung-ho and ready to expose yourself in front of me. Why is that?”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” you said quietly. “I really didn’t mean anything bad by coming in. I was pushed by my friends to, well…”</p>
<p>Dr. Park chuckled in further disbelief as he put his hands to his sides. “Can’t believe a bunch of women are making me some sort of carnival attraction,” he muttered. “But you know what? Out of all of them, I actually believe you.” You looked up, not sure whether to be relieved or not. “How was I any different?”</p>
<p>“Well, for starters, you actually tried to come up with a reason to see a doctor,” he said. “Having stress pains and cramps is a reasonable thing to see me for. Second, you weren’t drooling at the mouth when you first saw me, so I appreciate that.” He sighed again as he shook his head. “I don’t know why people like your friend Rachel think I don’t notice when she wide-eyes me like a piece of meat.” You sighed yourself.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry about her,” you said. “She’s got these stupid tendencies even though she’s married.” He looked at you, scoffing again in disbelief. “And she’s married!” he exclaimed. “Oh god, great! Now I’m just a target for married cougars.” He turned around as he shook his head, starting to pace in his annoyance. You sat up on the table, pulling your legs from the footrests. You really did feel bad for him; he really was just a guy trying to do his job, just like everyone else. Yet here he was, being ogled like some sort of endangered species by your shitty friends. “Hey, I’m really sorry for everything that’s happened,” you said. “I’ll tell them not to tell anyone else about your practice unless they genuinely need an appointment.”</p>
<p>He immediately turned around. “Please do,” he said. “I just opened this place and I don’t need rumors about me immorally treating patients going around anymore.” You looked at him, confused. “What rumors are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Your friends have been telling new patients coming in that I basically fingered them in the exam! Every other woman I’d give a check-up, they’d start wriggling around, making noises and saying disgusting things towards me, expecting to get the same treatment when I didn’t do any of what they were saying!” You facepalmed as you pinched the bridge of your nose. Those whores were up to their bullshit, once again. “Listen, I really, really can’t apologize enough for them,” you said. “They’re a bunch of desperate drunks and I can barely keep them in line. If there’s some way I can make it up to you, just say so.” He turned around towards you, shaking his head. “Those rumors are already spreading around town!” he exclaimed, raising his voice. “I don’t see exactly how you could- “ Dr. Park suddenly cut himself off as he looked away for a moment.</p>
<p>When he looked back at you, there was another kind of fire in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You know what? Maybe there is something you can do for me,” he said. He walked back up to you sitting on the table, hovering over your head. “If you agree to it, then everything’s completely forgiven. No hard feelings, nothing.” Your eyes widened as you looked up at him. “And…what would that ‘something’ be?” The doctor chuckled as he looked down at you.</p>
<p>“Don’t play stupid, Ms. (y/fn). I think we both know what I’m asking.”</p>
<p>You pursed your lips as you tried to think of excuses. “I-I mean, what would your girlfriend or wife say?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been single since medical school. No time for relationships when you’re trying to get a doctorate.”</p>
<p>“What about your staff? What if they catch us and report it?”</p>
<p>“You’re the last one today. I told the rest of them to go home and that I would close.”</p>
<p>“What about your, uh,” you said. “Your…reputation?”</p>
<p>Doctor Park sighed as he pulled his arms from his coat one sleeve at a time. He tossed it atop your purse and clothes on the chair, straightening the length of his tight-fit navy button-up one more time. “If you don’t want to do this, you are completely free to go,” he said. “I’m not despicable enough to force myself on a woman. If you’re not interested, tell me now and I’ll let you be on your way.” He took a step back, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked for your decision. You sighed, closing your eyes as you bit your lip. You wanted to deny it, you wanted to deny it so badly.</p>
<p>But you couldn’t.</p>
<p>You exhaled, opening your eyes and shaking your head at him. “Am I really better than any of my friends for doing this?” He smiled as he walked back up to you.</p>
<p>“Maybe not better, but definitely luckier.”</p>
<p>You groaned loudly as he grabbed the back of your head to lock lips with you. His tongue circled over yours aggressively, the sounds you two made echoing through the quiet room. You slowly reached up, grabbing at his hair as it went on, making you claw at it. Unable to hold back, you pulled yourself away from the kiss, saliva dripping from your lips as you struggled for breath.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” you panted. “For somebody that hasn’t dated in years, you sure know how to make out.” He smirked back, tugging at your hair and making you moan. “Just call me Jinyoung,” he said. “And I said I haven’t dated, not haven’t fucked.” You smiled, wrapping your legs around his waist as the gown began riding up, revealing your naked torso. Jinyoung hissed through his teeth and shook his head before promptly unwrapping your legs from him. “I don’t think so,” he said. “My office, my rules.”</p>
<p>You yelped in surprise as he pushed you back on the examination table, pushing you further up by your legs. You bit your lip as he stared you down, his hands quickly unbuckling his belt. He pulled and tossed it aside, the buckle loudly hitting the tile as he started undoing the buttons of his shirt. He growled, getting impatient not even halfway as he ripped it open, revealing chiseled abs and a toned chest. You groaned loudly as you stared, squeezing your legs together at the sight. “Uh-uh,” he said, spreading them back. “Did I tell you to close them?” Jinyoung climbed up on the table, kneeling between your legs as he looked down at you. He sighed as he unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper, letting his thick, erect cock swing out. “Mm, fuck,” you said out loud. He gave a smirk.</p>
<p>He slowly leaned down to hover over you, filling each second with tension as you felt the heat of his body above yours. His bare chest lingered over you, his open shirt starting to slide down, but getting caught at his muscular forearms. He brought his thumb to your lips, gently pressing at it. “Get my fingers ready for me,” he said. “I want to check you nice and deep this time.” You groaned, nodding as you opened your mouth for him. He inserted his two fingers as you close your lips around them, greedily starting to lap and suck. You danced your tongue around and tasted them from tip to base, with Jinyoung eyeing you down, panting at your efforts. As he began pulling them away, you caved your cheeks as you pulled against him, a loud pop of your lips coming when he finally pulled them back. “Look at that filthy little mouth trying to keep me in,” he said. “Almost a shame that they’re going elsewhere.” He dragged his fingers down your chin and chest, passing your stomach. He started teasing your entrance, making you shiver from his warm, wet touch. All the while, he teased you with his expressions, groaning at you every time he rubbed his fingertips, chuckling every time he teased pushing them in. You whined. “You’re evil, you know that?” He chuckled, giving you a peck on the lips.</p>
<p>“And you’re absolutely adorable.”</p>
<p>You groaned loudly as his digits finally penetrated you, making you arch your back and claw at the sides of the table. You clenched your sex tightly around his fingers as they began slowly moving back and forth. As your head started to fall to the side and your eyes started to close, Jinyoung suddenly held your cheek with the other hand. He rested his forehead against yours as he kept his intense gaze at you. “Let me see your face while I feel you, baby,” he sighed. You nodded as you stared at him lick his lips before moving his digits faster. Your eyes narrowed slightly as you lightly moaned, feeling the satisfaction of his fingers pumping in and out of you as you felt your slick starting to drip down your thighs. Then he moved faster, making you bite your lip and scrunch your face slightly as they started going deeper in, making you pant. The table was now shaking slightly as Jinyoung bit his lip at you, taking in your reaction to the fullest. “You starting to feel good now, hm?” he groaned. “Fingers filling you up nice and deep?”</p>
<p>“Mm, fuck yes,” you moaned back. “They’re filling me so good right now.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Then why don’t we go faster?”</p>
<p>His fingers began moving faster until they started pumping mercilessly in you, driving your senses to the brink as you arched your back fully and the table began shaking more. Your eyes shut tight as you began groaning gutturally, his fingertips starting to hit at your sweet spot over and over. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” you gasped. “Oh fuck, Jinyoung, you’re going to make me cum so fucking hard, fuck!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you want to cum, baby?” he said. “You want to cum?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” you gasped. “So badly, please…” You could feel your finish starting to build more and more as your core tightened. You started squeezing tightly, your eyes starting to flutter as your build-up was about to start peaking…</p>
<p>…until he pulled his fingers out from you.</p>
<p>You opened your eyes immediately, looking to see him lick his fingers at you. “Why?” you whined. “I was so close…” Jinyoung chuckled as he kissed you. “I know you were,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you finish.” You whined, but still scoffed at him. “No, you’re not,” you replied, as he giggled evilly. “You’re right, I’m not.” He reached down with his hand as he leaned a bit closer. You whined as you felt the tip of his cock rubbing against you. “Fuck,” you sighed. You rolled your hips slightly, hoping it would slip in. Instead you felt his cock slap against you, making you shudder at the feeling of his length on you. “Look at you, getting all eager,” he said. “Almost makes me feel bad.” You chuckled at him.</p>
<p>“You know, you’re one nice doctor, but you’re an even meaner fuck.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung laughed loudly before kissing you back. “If it doesn’t turn you on, I can just stop, you know.”</p>
<p>“God, shut up and fuck me already before I hit you,” you sighed again. He chuckled, resting his head beside yours, his breath at your neck making your skin crawl. “And to think you were all shy earlier.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung shoved his full length in you as you threw your head back, shutting your eyes. He filled you to the brim, each inch feeling like it was stretching you slightly, the girth making you clench as much as you could. He stayed still, letting you get used to him before he started moving. His pace started slow, being gentle as you kept tight on him. But it didn’t take long before it started hitting harder, pushing you slightly with each thrust, making you feel the strength of his core as he skin slapped against yours. Sweat dripped down your face and body as you wrapped around arms around his neck, moaning louder and louder as he got faster and faster. “Fucking hell, you’re so goddamned big,” you said under your breath. “Feels like you’re hitting my fucking stomach, shit…”</p>
<p>He growled at your praise as he started moving faster, his skin slapping louder against yours. The exam table was creaking loudly now as he started slapping his cock in you as fast as he could, his arms firmly planted beside you, his head on your shoulder. “Fuck yes,” you groaned. “Just like fucking that, right fucking there, oh fuck yes!” You clawed at his back as he started pumping into you as hard as he could, his balls slapping against your ass and sweat dripping down his body. You felt the muscles on his back tense even harder as he puts his arms at your back. His hips started grinding into each thrust as he held you closer, your mind taking little time to find its high once more. Your cries began to get whinier, your hands clutching on to him tightly as your core got even tighter than before. He started thrusting faster in response, focusing less on being deliberate and more to drive you into your high. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s right fucking there,” you gasped. “Oh yes, yes, yes! Oh, fuck yes, yes, yes!”</p>
<p>You cried out loudly as you peaked, shaking as you finally came with his cock in you. You felt it soaking your inner thighs and dripping down your legs as you groans slowly died down. As you slowly regained your faculties, you felt just how hard Jinyoung still was in you. You chuckled. “Hey,” you said softly. “I know you didn’t finish yet.” He chuckled. “At least I got you to,” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t give me that crap,” you said, still panting. “If you don’t finish too, then what’s the point?” You gently pushed him off you, turning around and getting on your knees. You pushed your ass towards him as you looked back with a smirk. “C’mon, get your fill. I know you want to hit it from the back as much as I want you to.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before you felt his hands at your hips, pulling you against him as he made you straddle his length between your legs, making you whine as he rubbed it against your still sensitive sex. “If I’m a mean fuck, then you definitely feed my habit.” You groaned loudly as he shoved his cock back in you to the base. He didn’t hold back as he started slapping his hips against yours from the start, sweat dripping down on to your back from him. You heard him groan loudly as he started grinding his hips into yours, earning groans from you back. “Fuck, you just came and you’re still this tight,” he gasped. “I’m getting so fucking close…” Hearing those words, you started moving in pace with him, throwing it back against his thrusts. He started moving his hips faster, spanking your ass as you threw it back on him. “Shit, shit,” you panted. “You’re a fucking monster, baby, wrecking my pussy like that. I know you wanna’ fucking cum in me, baby, so fucking cum for me. Give me that big, fat dick and cum right in me, fuck!”</p>
<p>Without hesitation, he hunched completely over you, his tense abs and pecs right against your back as he wrapped his arms around your waist. His thrusts got faster and sloppier by the second as his groans turned into soft whines until, finally, he gave a few forceful thrusts, filling you to the brim. As he slowly pulled out, you felt his warmth dripping from you. The two of you collapsed on the table, practically naked, with Jinyoung putting his arm around your shoulders. “So,” you panted. “We even for the whole thing?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, completely,” he said. “Just…one more thing, though.” You turned your head towards him. “What is it?” you asked. He smiled at you.</p>
<p>“Got time for dinner on Saturday?”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>